


Happy Stick

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Happy, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Thanks for reading!I got inspired from a post I sawhere.Come say hi ontumblr





	Happy Stick

Stiles stared at the two pink lines for a long moment before he started screaming, “Derek!  _ Derek _ !!”

He spun on the ball of his foot, tripping over his own feet in his haste. Fortunately, Derek was there, catching him before he could hurt himself. Not waiting for a response, he shoved the stick in Derek's face.

“Look! Look!”

Derek leaned his head back, going cross-eyed while attempting to focus on the contraption. It felt like forever before Derek slid his gaze back to Stiles, lowering the stick. 

“Is this… Really?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, eyes misty and bright with hope.

Stiles beamed.  “Yes! We're going to have a son! Or daughter!”

In the next second, Derek had him in a bone-crushing hug and all Stiles could do was hug him back and smile. He knew how much this meant to him, which made his sacrifice all the more easier.

Derek pulled back, wiping tears away. “Stiles... How?”

“It doesn't matter, Der. We're going to have a family!”

“But-”

Stiles's smile faltered. “I thought you wanted this.”

“I do! But we both know it's impossible though, Sti.”

His smile came back in full. “Is it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I got inspired from a post I saw [here](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/177704339841/september-drabble-prompt-list-challenge).
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
